


First Date

by Miraltar



Category: Apex Legends (Video Games)
Genre: Face-Fucking, First Dates, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, Love Confessions, M/M, Oral Sex, caustic is fucking hung, you literally cannot change my mind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23474566
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miraltar/pseuds/Miraltar
Summary: Alexander Nox was not a “cuddler”.  At 48 years old, he was hardly looking for love, and would rather focus on his experiments in the ring.That is, until he met one Elliott Witt.
Relationships: Caustic | Alexander Nox/Mirage | Elliott Witt
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	First Date

Alexander Nox was not a “cuddler”. At 48 years old, he was hardly looking for love, and would rather focus on his experiments in the ring.

That is, until he met one Elliott Witt.

Elliott Witt, the most annoying, arrogant, self absorbed legend in the arena. The true reincarnation of Narcissus in the modern era, but Alexandexander found him intriguing (and rather handsome). He only took a liking to Elliott recently, but was rather captivated with his techniques in the ring, but he slowly started to notice...more. Every shot, every breath after a run, every lick and bit of his lips when he was nervous, it was breathtaking.

He hated it.

Caustic finds him one day walking towards his living quarters. He quickly grabs Elliotts arms and slams him against a wall, causing the smaller one to wince.

“Ow ow ow OW! What the hell, man?” Caustic growls and leans into Elliott’s ear, “Quiet.”

Witt looks up with pure fear in his eyes; Caustic looked more pissed off than he ever had before. “Y-yeah. Yeah ok no problem, I won’t say a word.” Nox moves one of his hands to grab Elliott by the cheeks, puckering his lips. “What have you done to me, Witt.”

Mirage looks up to him, confused to say the least. “Whaf do yu eaem” 

Caustic releases the trickster, stepping back to give some space. “These past few weeks you’ve been occupying my thoughts, contaminating them. I will ask you once more; What. Have. You. Done. To. Me.” 

Mirage looks up and chuckles, “Awe, does someone have a crush on little old me? I’m flattered.” The older of the two grabbed him by the neck and shoved him back into the wall. 

“I am not in the mood for games, Witt. You must have put something in me to poison me. Every instant of the day I find you polluting my thoughts. Every time I see you I cannot help but be infatuated by your mere existence, I wish to become closer to you, to spend days with you, to waste my life and forget about experiments to spend one more MINUTE with you. I will ask you once more, Witt.” 

He releases Elliott and stares at him, kneeling down on the floor, gasping for breath before pulling his hair back to look at him, “...What have you done to me to make me feel this way?”

Elliott reaches to his neck to rub where Caustic’s hand was, “What the…”

Caustic growls, “Fine then. If you won’t tell me what it is that you’ve done to me, then I’ll find out myself.” He turns and walks away, but Elliott chases after him. “Wait, Caustic!”

Nox attempts to slam the door, but a hand stops it, “OW! OW SHIT! Nox, PLEASE JUST, LET ME TALK! I know how you’re feeling, I can help you!” Caustic scoffs at him, “And how exactly are you supposed to help me, what could you possibly know that-”

“I’m in love with you!”

Nox freezes for a moment. No, he couldn’t possibly have heard him say that. “Repeat what you’ve said.” Silence. Caustic grows impatient and opens the door, staring at a bright red faced Elliott, “Witt. Explain yourself.”

Mirage clears his throat before standing up straight, attempting to look directly into Nox’s eyes but deciding against it. “I said...I said I’m in love with you, ok? And after the hallway, I think you love me too.” He fights back tears, “Ever since we’ve met you’ve just been on my mind almost every day. I’ve tried to get you out with flings, girls, everything, but no matter what happens, I just end up back to you. I always think of you and it hurts knowing that you’d never feel the same about me as I do you, but in the hallway, you said- you said you thought about me, and you wanted to be with me. I thought that you felt how I did. I’m in love with you, Alexander Nox. I love you so, SO much and I don’t understand why, but I just want to hear you say that you feel something close to anything for me, that you like me anywhere near romantically.”

Caustic backs away, frightened. “I request that you leave my lab at once. I cannot feel love, I do not DESERVE to feel love. I have done horrible things, Witt. Things that are beyond your comprehension. I am...not a good man.” 

Elliott takes a step forward, and then another one, before standing right infront of Nox. He slowly raises his hands to grab at the mask he has on, asking silently for approval to take it off. Nox looks into his eyes and puts no resistance, reaching back to unsecure the straps before taking it off fully, revealing his face for the first time.

The first thing he noticed were his eyes, then he trailed down to his nose, facial hair, and finally Nox’s lips. They were slightly chapped, but a soft pink color. Nox sensed the stare of the younger man and began to blush. “Cease looking at me like that at once.”

Mirage placed a hand on Caustic’s cheek and rested his forehead against the older man’s, “Can I...Can I kiss you?” Caustic flushes and covers his mouth, “This is preposterous.”

“Well you should know my middle name is prepor-prepost-whatever you just said.” Mirage stutters for a moment, “We don’t have to kiss now, but I’d like if we went back to your room, and you let me cook dinner for you.” Alexander straightens up, “Very well then. I shall allow it.”

Elliott brightens up before stepping back and to the side, “Well then; lead the way, honey,” he says with a flourish and a wink, making Caustic sigh before requipping his mask. “Please, do not call me that.”

The two began the trek back to Nox’s living quarters, both too shy to walk near each other. Once reaching the door, Caustic holds open the door to allow his date in, gods that’s what this was, wasn’t it? A date...it felt oddly nice. A date.

Mirage began rifling through Caustic’s fridge before coming across what he only could have dreamed of. “You like pork chops?” he says, turning to Nox. “They would not be in my refrigerator if I had a distaste for them.”

Elliott grinned, “Good point.” He began his hasty work of preparing the glaze and sauce for the pork chops, preparing them for a fry as Caustic moved to his bedroom to change into his more casual clothes. He opened his wardrobe and gazed at his clothes and suddenly began to think about what he should wear, never being this conscious about these sorts of decisions before, opting for a black button down shirt and black dress pants. He left the top two buttons open, letting some chest hair peek out from underneath the shirt. He looked into the mirror as he tucked in his shirt before putting a belt on.

He stepped outside of his room and was met with an aroma that could only be described as heavenly. The crackling of a pan and Elliott’s quiet swears leads him to believe he was burned. Caustic approaches the kitchen to confirm his suspicions, seeing Mirage holding one of his fingers. “The tap is right there, cold water would be best to stop the burning.” 

Elliott turns back to the pan and stutters, “Y-yeah, I know but I can’t let these bu-” he pauses when he sees what Nox is wearing, and can’t deny that he got a little hard at the sight of his chest hair. “...Oh.” He’s blushing profusely.

Caustic lets out a slight chuckle before walking towards Elliott. “Give me your hand.” Caustic takes the younger’s hand before looking at the finger that was burned, kissing it gently once, and then again, and again, before kissing up Mirage’s arm. “...I do not know what has gotten into me… the sight of you here puts me at ease somehow.” He moves behind Elliott and grabs his hips, grinding himself into Elliott’s behind and moaning. “You feel delightful, dear. I can only imagine how you feel without these pants.” He kisses Elliott’s neck. 

Elliott moans at the feeling, gasping as sharp teeth dig into his neck before being soothed by a tongue over it. “Ah...heh, at least wait until after dinner for dessert, big guy. Food’s almost ready…” Caustic groans before reaching around to Elliott’s front, feeling a prominent bulge there, “Oh, but my dear, I do believe I need an appetizer first. My appetite tends to be... insatiable.” 

Mirage turns off the burner, trying to keep himself steady despite his legs giving out. He quickly shoves the pork chops on a plate before turning around and kissing Caustic, pushing him to the wall and grinding against him. “Haaa...Nox…” Caustic grabs his ass and lifts his legs up to hold Elliott, “Call me Alexander.” He grinds his bulge against Mirage’s, growling possessively.

“Alexander...Fuck I’m close.” 

Caustic growls into his ear, “I am the only one to make you feel like this, you hear me? Nobody else is to touch you like this ever. From now on you are mine.” Caustic carries him to the couch, kissing him feverently. He releases Elliott with a large thud before he steps back to unbuckle his pants.

Elliott palms himself through his pants, moaning breathlessly. “Please, please Alex, please just fuck me. I need you. I need you right now holy fuck.”

Caustic laughs before stepping out of his pants, palming himself through his boxers. Elliott looks up in surprise and gasps at the size of him, and his boxers were still in the way from his reward. He was at least nine inches, and incredibly thick, from what Elliott could see.

“Are you going to be good and let me take you how I wish? Or will you continue to whine.” Caustic straddles Mirage, causing the younger one to grind upwards making both of them moan. “Witt. Look at me. I want you to tell me you want this.”

Mirage looks up and grabs the elastic band of Caustic’s boxers before pulling it down below his balls, freeing his erection. Caustic gasps at the change of temperature, before feeling mirage lean forward and licking the head. “Alexander, I want this. I want you, but last time I checked, I’M supposed to be treating YOU tonight.” Mirage wiggles underneath his bearded colleague, freeing himself before standing up. He turns to Caustic with a wink, “Relax now, let me take it from here.”

Caustic sighs and leans back, exhaling. Suddenly he takes a sharp intake as Mirage takes his head into his mouth and moans. He places a hand on Mirage’s hair, guiding him as he goes. “Fuck...You’re certainly no ameture at this.” Mirage groans before reaching a hand to grab the rest of Caustic’s length, and uses his other hand to stroke himself. 

Caustic feels himself nearing the edge when he looks down and sees Elliott staring directly into his eyes. “Elliott...I’m sorry in advance.” Elliott looks at him questioningly before feeling a hand in his hair shoving him down on Caustic’s length. He gags initially before relaxing his throat, taking all of him. “God damn...You’re good at this.”

Caustic controls the pace; shoving Mirage down on his cock and back up for air as he approaches his peak. He rips Elliott off of him and begins to stroke himself, finishing on Elliott’s face with a moan. Elliott continues to stroke himself, moaning hopelessly. “Please please please please please, tell me I can cum, please Alexander, let me cum, please let me cum.” 

Caustic pushes him back onto the floor and begins to stroke Elliott himself, paying attention to the head before he licks a stripe up Elliott’s length. He spits in his hand and continues at a furious pace with Elliott, using his other hand to fondle his balls. “Cum for me, darling.”

With an ear piercing screech, Elliott cums all over Caustic’s hand and his shirt. Nox continues to stroke to milk the rest from him and releases him. “Well, my dear. You are a mess now aren’t you?”

Mirage pants and laughs, “Sorry about that...You’re uh, really good at that.” Caustic looks at him with a smile before leaning down to kiss Mirage gently. “Go clean up dear, I’ll set the table.” Caustic brushes the younger brunette’s hair out of his face before slowly moving to stand up, tucking himself back into his pants. “Feel free to wear whatever you can find as well, your clothes are not in the best condition.”

Elliott nods before standing back up and walking to the bathroom. He splashes some water in his face before looking in the mirror. His neck is covered in bite marks and bruises, and he knows it will not be fun to explain to Renee when he sees her. He wipes the dried cum off from his face before moving into the bedroom. He rummages around before settling on a pair of grey sweatpants with a simple black tank top, both of which were way too big for him.

Stepping out of the bedroom Elliott sees the table set with the plates and food in place, with two wine glasses and a bottle set out for them. “Heh, really know how to pizzaz a guy don’t ya?”

Caustic chuckles lowly before pouring two glasses of wine. “If anything, your little performance earlier was the real...Pizzaz tonight.” Elliott walks towards the table and sits down, taking a sip of the wine. “Wow! You know, I’m not much of a wine guy, but this is pretty good!”

The two finish the meal in silence before Alexander stands up, offering to grab the plates from Elliott. “You prepared this excellent meal, it is only fair that I do the cleaning up afterwards.” Elliott hands him the plate before standing up and moving to the couch. “You wanna watch a movie, honey?” Caustic places the dishes in the sink before walking to the living room, “I would love that, darling.”

Alexander Nox was not a cuddler. At 48 years old he was not looking for love, but he found it in Elliott Witt. Seeing the younger of the two curl up into Alexander as they watched a romance movie (Elliott’s pick), warmed his heart. He felt safe, complete, whole.

Alexander Nox was a cuddler after all.

**Author's Note:**

> this is my first fic in literal years hello I'm back. Might upload more idk, any way this is also my first smut fic so I hope you enjoy. My twitter is http://www.twitter.com/miragespanties


End file.
